Public Displays of Affection
by APlaceForUs
Summary: PDA: Public Displays of Affection. Its hard to be a human who lives ENTIRELY off of affection when the one you love cringes at the thought of it. Matt/Mello yaoi
1. Chapter 1: I Want You

**A/N:** I decided to write an AN now! Well, this is my first ever multi chapter fic so I hope you enjoy it. Its started as a gift for my girlfriend, but other people I got to edit it for me kept on threatening me with death if I didn't write more =_=

I won't get too explicit with this one (at least not for awhile) so I'll keep at rated T for now. In the mean how, enjoy!

**Songs for this chapter:**

I Want You – Savage Garden

Iris – Goo Goo Dolls (for people who wanna be sappy and fluffy)

**P.D.A.**

**Public Displays of Affection**

Chapter 1

'Anytime I need to see your face I just close my eyes

And I am taken to a place

Where your crystal minds and magenta feelings

Take up shelter in the base of my spine_'_

You never would've guessed it, but Mello hated open shows of affection. It made his stomach churn and made him feel uncomfortable. He would often squirm, wiggle, hit, shout or growl when ever someone wanted to give him love.

Matt, on the other hand, couldn't get enough of it. You would often find him rolling over onto his back like a puppy (hence his nickname) just for a pat on the head, ruffle of his hair, a hug or even just for an arm around his shoulder.

So when you have a boyfriend whose stomach turned at the thought of physical contact in public, thing began to get a little… frustrating.

"MELLO!" The call was elongated and whiney. Matt lay, upside down on the bed covered in blankets, his head lolling over the side of the mattress and his mouth hung open lazily. His red hair almost bounced off the floor as he kicked his legs in the air. He was clad in nothing but black and white boxers, his chest was bare and his orange tinted goggles remained strapped around his neck, almost a permanent feature.

"Yes, Matt…?" The reply was exasperated, almost a groan. Mello looked out from the bathroom, half his golden blonde hair still frizzy from sleeping, the other side combed flat. He had jet-black boxers and an oversized matching top. Mello was known for waking up in not-so-happy moods and today was no exception. It was extremely early and he had been called by his gang to come in even earlier than usual because there was a 'package' exchange organised to happen this morning, so lacking his extra hours sleep wasn't helping his fuse. Neither was Matt's happy-puppy like behaviour.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked almost childlike. He was so tired, being woken so early; he was a bit delirious, causing his speech to be affected like his mood.

Mello rolled his eyes and sighed. "To work… like I do every morning…"

"Oh! Can I come? Please?"

"Ugh… Do you have to?"

"Why cant I?"

"Because you always embarrass me."

Matt frowned, his legs falling down out of the air as he rolled over, propping himself up onto his elbows. Mello's comment stung a bit, but it was early, he might not be thinking properly.

"I'll be quiet! I always am! And I'll keep to my computer games and hacking like I always do… Actually… How do I embarrass you! Everyone always says how much of a help I am, so how could I possibly have done something bad?"

"Because you never leave me alone!" Mello snapped, whirling around, this time walking out of the bathroom and glaring at Matt's bewildered face.

"All the time you have to be in contact with me, you're like a two year old and it's rather humiliating."

Deep down, Mello loved Matt's child-like behaviour. It made him feel special and loved. But when he is second in command to a Mafia boss, having your boyfriend all over you doesn't exactly have you demanding respect.

"I need personal space especially when I'm working or I don't concentrate…"

"This is all over that Public Affection crap isn't it. Just coz you won't give me attention doesn't mean I can't go else where for it! Other guys in your little gang-y thing give me attention if I ask for it." Matt shot back.

He was told once, after being brushed off by Mello, that if there was one thing Mello hated more than people eating his chocolate it was people touching his property and, consequently, Matt was considered part of his property. Matt was so happy to hear it he actually grinned and blush so bad that the guy who told him he swore he could've been mistaken for a short hair, over sized school girl. So, as a result, Matt made it his business to get as much attention and as much physical contact from all the gang members that could stand to be near him; just to see Mello silently fuming across the room.

"Well maybe I don't WANT you to go else where for it!" Mello bit back spitefully.

He hated seeing everyone else's hands on his boyfriend. It made him feel rather sick. He knew (it was a bit hard to miss actually) that Matt thrived off of physical affection and it made him feel a bit worthless that he couldn't give it to him when he wanted it most. So seeing others do it instead, infuriated him.

"You don't get it…"

Matt's face fell as he looked up at Mello with sad eyes. The blonde glared at the floor before swearing under his breath and returning to the bathroom, cussing profusely.

"I do get it; you don't like physical contact in public…" The red-head murmured glancing away from the door way.

"So why not now? As soon as the room is lit you practically run away from me! I don't see wh-" Realisation hit Matt like a slap in the face.

An expression of surprise disgust and humour, spread across his face. He didn't know if he was offended or thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

"You just don't like it when others can see you! You don't like being seen giving affection, or having others seeing you! For Christ sake. You serious?" He couldn't keep the sarcasm from his voice, or the slight hint of anger. What a petty excuse.

"Shut up, shit head!" Mello yelled back. "I don't know why, it's just how I am!"

Being religious all your life doesn't help either… he thought bitterly, playing with the beads around his neck. He wasn't ashamed but when your religion drilled into your head that it was wrong to love some one the same gender as you, it kind of sticks. Having Matt criticize him for it wasn't helping.

"You could have told me you know…" Matt didn't want to end the conversation, he wanted to fix this. As much as he loved it that Mello got jealous when he received other people's affection, it was nothing like having blonde's hands run through his hair or lips against his own. Nothing was the same.

"Oh yeah? And what good would that have done?" dragging his feet, half in defeat, half in exhaustion, Mello glared at the floor. The only good thing that would've come from having this discussion earlier would've been the fact that it could've been over and done with already.

Matt lifted himself off the bed. He hadn't been out from under the covers and wasn't expecting the air to still be so cold. Glancing out the window he saw that the sky was still dark, the only light coming from the streetlights, bathroom and clock radio which read 4:03 am. Looking back at the man standing across the room from him with expressionless eyes he shrugged, sighing, before making his way over to him. Mello looked up, his hands clasped to his upper arms, either from cold or being uncomfortable, as a uncertain expression spread across his face.

He looked up at the slightly taller, red-haired man taking a step back as he saw him spread his arms and embrace him in a hug. His muscles instantly tensed and his eyes widened. His shoulder's hunched slightly as he tried to edge away from Matt.

"Hey! We just talked about this! Get off me!" he gritted his teeth and still tried to wriggle his way out. But Matt held on and sighed.

"Can you see me?"

Mello stilled at the question and glared into the other's shoulder.

"Of course I can," he growled. "So let me go damn it!"

"Close your eyes…"

Mello's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Close them. Then you can't see me." Matt whispered softly.

"Matt, that's stupid-" Mello started but Matt cut him off.

"You said you have a problem with people seeing you give and receive affection. I'm giving you a solution, so how about a bit of cooperation here!" Matt said, smiling to himself.

Mello growled to himself and rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He said and shut his eyes. _Stupid Matt, what a ridiculous idea_, he thought to himself. _How would shutting his eyes change anything?_

He could feel the red-head's breath on his neck and his hand moving through his hair, the other hand planted firmly on the bottom of his back, keeping him from moving away.

Mello shuddered but kept his eyes shut, his own hands making their way to Matt's hips, his fingers moving along pale skin, softly.

Mello gasped as teeth rushed his ear and fingernails dug into his skin, causing him to move closer to the one he had currently entrusted his body to. Everything felt like it had happened for the first time. Being left without sight made everything unpredictable. Even though he'd only ever done anything with lights out, you could still see slight outlines of people and watch their movements. Also knowing that Matt had full sight meant he was in full control of the situation and that also had Mello a bit nervous.

He felt Matt pull him forwards and he followed, eyes still shut tight. The red head sat down upon bed and wrapped his arms around Mello's middle, kissing him on the collar bone. Pressing his forehead to the centre of the blonde's chest, his own staggered breathe ghosted over the skin on Mello's stomach. Mello's hands dragged across Matt's back and run through smooth crimson hair.

Matt tightened his grip around the other, moving his hand up around his slim shoulders and turned him around, laying him upon his back. Placing his hand's on the bed, either side of Mello's body, he leant down and kissed the blonde on his jaw, just beneath his ear. His tongue trailed across Mello's cheek before he enveloped the others lips, kissing gently. Mello finally started reacting, biting Matt's bottom lip, not quite as softly, his tongue intruding the other's mouth running along smooth white teeth.

"Your eyes still shut?" Matt muttered as he pulled away from the kiss.

Mello snorted and opened his eyes.

"Not anymore, Matty…" He said and rolls them both over. His hands grip tight in Matt's fiery red hair and he placed his forehead against the other's. Slowly he pushes him self up, running his hands down neck and bare chest, grinning slyly, before picking himself up off the bed and sauntering away. Matt sat up bewildered and watched as the blonde slid on his vest and did his leather pants up properly.

"Gee Mello, as soon as you open your eyes its over… how boring" Matt groaned sarcastically, blowing some ruffled hair out of his face.

Mello looked back over at the grumbling red haired and smiled slyly. He tipped his head forward slightly, making blonde hair fall across his face.

"You coming or not?" he sneered sarcastically.

Matt sat up straight and blinked, surprised. He thought Mello would still make him stay behind. A huge smile spread across his face and he leapt off the bed on all fours, quickly pushing himself to his feet, and almost crash tackled Mello into the door frame. Mello cringed, an exasperated look crossing his face.

"Matt, you'd think I just told you I bought every single video game in the world…" He sighed, trying pushing Matt away. "If you're coming with me though, you have to get ready now. And bring the laptop and your game-boy thing. During the transaction, I want you somewhere being quiet. And I might need you to do some hacking or researching…"

Mello didn't even finish the sentence and Matt was scampering around the room, pulling his striped, long sleeve top on at the same time as tugging blue jeans up his legs. He grabbed his orange tinted goggles (when had they been removed?) and ripped them over his head and shoved his feet in his shoes, not bothering with tucking in the bottom of his pant legs, and rammed a pack of cigarettes into his pockets. After running around the room cramming his headphones, Nintendo DS, Laptop, Mobile Phone and various snacks into his bag, he stood in front of Mello, hand to his forehead in a mock salute.

Mello grimaced and pressed the heel of his hand against his forehead and groaned. Wasn't this going to be fun… he thought sarcastically to himself. As he turned around and stalked to the kitchen, collecting a few bars of chocolate. As he went to shut the fridge, he hesitated. He heard Matt whistling happily behind him and he cringed. He grabbed another few chocolate bars; knowing the mood he would be in by the end of today, he would need it.

"Alright Matt, let's go…" It was like taking a dog for a walk, minus the leash and dog. Matt had since pulled his goggles over his eyes so all that was visible on his face was his huge grin. You would think he was never allowed out of the building. In truth, when ever Mello asked (more often then not _told_) him to leave and grab some thing from the shops, Matt would groan, complain, and quite often pretend to be dead or asleep till Mello got up and either hit him or got it himself.

Matt raced down the stairs at record pace, sliding on the rails a few steps from the bottom. Bounding out the door he stood still and silent in between a motorcycle and a cherry red car. Their mode of transport usually depended on what mood Mello was in at the time. If he was in a lazy or, god forbid, happy mood, they would take Matt's car. If he was in any another mood, his motorcycle usually sufficed. Bouncing on and off his heels Matt waited impatiently for Mello to get his leather clad ass out the door.

**AN **Well, hope you enjoyed that! the song for this chapter was _I Want You - Savage Garden_.

im part way through the next chapter along with **Macabre** and a BxL fic im doing.

ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 2: Smooth

**A/N (coz we all love my opinion.. not really):** im pretty sure I have proved how uncommitted to writing now haha! I write when im bored, and that's generally late at night, but my parents have a restriction that means my comp turns itself off at 10:00 pm making late night drabble extremely difficult… woot… ANYWAY! Here is the next chapter for those of you that might actually like this story (:

**Songs for this chapter:**

Smooth – Escape the Fate (better than the original)

Don't Let Me Down – Eskimo Joe

**P.D.A.  
Public Displays of Affection**  
Chapter 2  
_'You've got the kind of loving that can be so smooth  
Gimme your heart, make it real  
Or else forget about it'_

Matt really hated Mello's job. Sure it was cool his boyfriend was pretty much the boss of a Mafia, but it was one wrong move and they were both dead. Shut in the little closet like room Matt crossed his ankles up against the opposite wall, his chin crushed against his chest making it awfully dangerous for him to be smoking. But of course he did it anyway, it just meant he had to jut out his bottom jaw and hold the roll of flimsy paper between his teeth at a painful angle. He had already finished the newest game Mello had bought him to keep him busy for the day (surely he knew by now a game took no longer than a few hours for him to finish) and had started to download some more music and see if there were any new games to steal.

Hearing some gun shots Matt scooted up against the wall a bit and nudged the door open a bit with his shoulder, a ray of light filtering through, reflecting off the orange lenses on his goggles. Matt watched as Jack Neylon walked around the corner. He seemed to be struggling which was unusual since usually the rest of the gang would help out if there was a large load. But he was struggling from the weight. The load was moving. Matt placed the laptop down beside him and pushed the door open further with his hand and watched as Neylon brought in a girl, in her early twenties or late teens, with her hands bound behind her back and duct tape across her mouth. Matt's eyes widened. Heh, special package huh… he thought sarcastically to himself. Sighing, he stood up and made his way over. Neylon appeared to be struggling a bit too much.

"Um, did you want some help?" Matt spoke low and calm, a puff of smoke escaping his lips at the end of his sentence.

The girl looked at him, tears pouring out her eyes. She tried to speak but all she could do was make incoherent sounds from her throat. Matt looked down at her as she met his gaze with pleading eyes. She looked terrified. What ever they needed her for, it must be important.

"Sorry miss, but I'm gonna have to ask you to shut up and let the man speak." He said leaning forward so his face was right in front of hers. Shocked she blinked, fresh tears falling down her cheeks. Rolling his eyes, Matt looked back up at Neylon. "So want help or not?"

Jack sighed, securing his hold on the girl again.

"Yeah sure… actually, you take her. She's going into the communications room. Mello's orders."

Matt grimaced as Jack shoved the girl into his chest. Wrapping his arms around her middle he half carried, half dragged the sobbing girl to the communications room. He was always there, picking up the left over jobs. It was as if, because he wasn't actually part of the mafia he could be expected to pick up on all the left over task of even just have them passed over to him because some one would rather be lazing around doing something else. And how was he repaid? With an embarrassed, possessive boyfriend that couldn't stand be looked at. Matt snorted. He couldn't stand being looked at and being touched yet he wore skin tight mid-drift leather and practically draped him self over the couches eating chocolate. It made no sense to Matt.

Pushing the heavy door, he started too muttered angrily to himself glaring at the floor behind his orange lensed goggles.

"Stupid mafia… stupid kidnapped girl… stupid Mello… can't even touch the guy in public, oh no… But I can screw him with the lights off…" Matt turned around to see the entire Mafia sitting, looking at him with quite amused expressions. Mello, chocolate bar at his mouth, mid-bite, looked like someone had just slapped him in the face.

Matt swallowed thickly, his stomach dropping; even the terrified girl in his arms stilled and looked up at him, a look of shock and humour shining in her eyes.

"Wha- what did you say Matt?" Mello's voice was low and dangerous, his nostrils flared. Everyone bit their lip, trying to contain their laughter and shuffled back a bit to avoid coming between the furious blonde and the terrified red-head.

Shuffling in his seat, Mello exhaled, a little strained and shut his eyes. Tossing his head back he stared, eyes narrowed at Matt who could do nothing but stared, mouth open in shock at what he had just done.

"Matt. Hand Miss Yagami to Jose and come with me please." He spoke slow and coolly, as if the event had never happened. Matt practically threw the girl out of his arms, as if he had just found out she had the plague, and cringed as the mafia member had to practically dive to catch her. A snarl on his face Jose dragged the girl over to the chair Mello had been sitting in. A look of hopelessness and fear returned to her face and Matt shut his eyes and followed the still fuming blonde out of the room. The others may be members of the mafia, but they weren't animals; surprisingly. She would be relatively safe.

Matt's mind turned back to his problems as Mello stopped walking suddenly. Eyes darting around the room quickly, almost out of reflex, Matt opened his mouth to speak only to have a fist slam into his cheek. Stumbling back a few steps and allowed himself to sink to his knees as his hand flew to his now warm and aching cheek as he tasted blood in his mouth. God damn it, he'd bitten his tongue. The strike didn't surprise him. But the impact had caught him off guard and his head was spinning. Pulling his goggles down, he relieved a bit of the pressure from his swelling cheek. Shutting his eyes, he cringed as he awaited the next one which would surely follow.

Opening one eye he looked up through the strands of hair that hung in his vision to see Mello standing just in front of him, arm raised and hand balled in a fist. He was gritting his teeth and Matt could hear his shaky breath. Mello's entire body was trembling and Matt knew he was trying his hardest not to lash out. Taking the hint, He shuffled backwards and rested against the wall, spitting the mix of blood and saliva that had started to pool in his mouth. With that he sighed and looked at Mello.

Looking up from the floor, Mello watched Matt spit blood and spit from his mouth and cringed as he saw the red-head exhale heavily before staring up at him, green eyes wide. His fist was still in the air. Looking at it he dropped it and cleared his throat, regaining composure. A quick flick of his hair, he narrowed his eyes and looked down at Matt, walking over to him. He watched Matt shrink back as he crouched down in front of him.

"Wh-why would you fucking embarrass me like that?" Mello's voice shook and Matt flinched. Mello was disappointed in him. Just knowing that hurt more than any punch in the face.

"I-I didn't know you were all there, I'm sorry…" Matt muttered, averting his eyes.

"Yeah… yeah I hope you're fucking sorry. I gotta go in there and face them again in a minute."

"Like I said… I didn't mean to…" Matt kept his eyes fixed to the floor avoiding Mello's steady gaze. Mello noticed this and screwed his nose up.

"Matt, look at me."

"No Mello, I don't want to." The reply was stubborn and almost childish.

"Matt I told you to look at me, so fricken look at me." Mello moved his head in front of Matt's face and stifled a laugh as the red head tucked his chin into his chest and shut his eyes and pulled up his goggles.

Pouting, Mello took the red-head's chin between his index finger and thumb and tipped his head up. Matt shut his eyes and held his breath, but was surprised by how gentle Mello was being.

Smirking, Mello's index finger on his other hand reached out and scratched under Matt's chin. Matt's eyes widened and he felt his breath catch as Mello's nail scraped down the sensitive skin on his throat and slid slowly over the front of his top. Swallowing thickly, Matt felt his cheeks burning and his breath becoming shallow and raspy as that one finger dragged down further, over the fly of his jeans, following the seam.

"I have figured something out Matt."

"Y-yeah?"

"well, are you sure you want to know? I minute ago you wouldn't even look at me."

"Um, y-yeah ah-I'm sure I wanna know."

"See, what I have learnt from this morning, is that despite being such an attention whore, you are _extremely_ sensitive to touch," Mello smirked, bring his cheek close to Matt's, breath ghosting the trembling red-head's ear. "And if I am immature and fussy and keep the lights off, I don't get to see these reactions of yours." To emphasise this, Mello applied pressure to where his hand was resting, fiddling with the zipper, snickering as a small noise sounded in the back of Matt's throat as he gasped. Planting a quick kiss on Matt's burning cheek, Mello pulled away, smiling coyly as he flicked his blonde hair out of his face.

Matt sat, totally speechless and trembling, even after Mello pulled away.

That was different. That was a new development and Matt liked it. His stomach churned as he looked up at Mello, who was trying to compose and ready himself to face the rest of the mafia. Mello had just touched him in public. Damn it, he even played round with the fly on his jeans. Before, he couldn't even get an arm round those slim shoulders lat alone hands almost down his pants.

Noticing that Mello was staring at him with an irritated look, he scrambled to his feet. He could still feel the heat radiating from his face where Mello had struck him and knew that the others were going to give him hell for it. Seemingly reading his mind Mello frowned and slapped his hand on Matts back, forcing him to walk ahead of him.

"Get your ass in there, I need you to do a job for me…" Mello murmured. Generally when Mello spoke in this tone, he was thinking something over very carefully, so Matt decided to just nod and not disturb him.

Slinking back in the door of the communications room, Matt instantly spotted the girl, or Miss Yagami, sitting in a wheely chair, arms still behind her back and mouth still duct taped. She had calmed down considerably but still looked pretty terrified. As suspected, the mafia hadn't touched her. It seemed more like they had placed her there out of the way till Mello came back, and went on with what ever they considered more important (generally hacking, gambling and lazing around).

Sitting down on the floor beside where Mello usually sat, Matt took in what everyone else was doing. He had to say, having coloured goggles really did help. It dimed the computer screens from the harsh white light to a nice ember glow. This made it easier to take in information and look at pages of writing for hours on end. Everyone seemed to be preparing for something. There was a camera in the corner and someone was tuning the computer behind Miss Yagami into the television stations in the area.

Realising what he would be doing, Matt leapt up and bolted to his cupboard, grabbing up all his technology and bag in his arms before walking briskly back. Laying out his laptop on the ground he pulled out several cables, plugging them into the camera and the laptop. He would have to follow the leads and internet threads and cover their tracks. That was generally what he did every other time something like this came up.

The skin on his neck began to tingle and his head spun around. Looking up he saw Mello standing right behind him, watching his progress.

"What else do you need Mells?" he asked casually. his fingers began to twitch and his knee begun to bounce slightly. He was desperate for a cigarette, but he had work to do.

Matt plugged in one last cable and spun around to look at him. He couldn't really see anything else that needed doing.

"Nah, go have a smoke. I'll call you when we start filming."

Seeing Matt scamper to his feet and almost run out the room, Mello couldn't help but smirk. Where he loved his chocolate, Matt had his cigarettes. At Wammy's it had been lollypops (particularly strawberry). Not too much had changed.

Mello looked down at Matt and what he had set up. Matt had already figured out what they were doing and had set up. Smirking a little Mello's expression softened. He had really missed the red-head when he left Wammy's. Matt had been so quick and observant. There was such a huge gap between him and fourth but only because he only ever allowed himself to stay a point or two behind Mello, there for three or four points behind Near. Mello knew deep down Matt could've easily passed him and Near but was simply too lazy and comfortable where he was to bother. Part of him was annoyed with that fact, because he knew it was a waste of potential. But another part of him was glad. Because if Matt had become number one, he probably would've hated him with as much malice and passion as he hated Near. The thought made him shudder.

"Oi, Mello! We're gonna miss our chance, get your dog back in here to do his job!"

Mello snapped up at the mention of his name, allowing himself to chuckle at Matt being referred to as a dog. He knew it wasn't used as a derogatory term, more of a nickname (since it was a bit gay to for guys to call another guy 'Puppy'. Mello could get away from it, in their apartment where no one could hear them).

"Yeah, I'll go get him." He replied, walking briskly from the room, down the corridor to Matt's closet. This was the only place Matt was allowed to smoke. You'd think it was a fire hazard, but Mello was smart enough to install an exhaust fan and remove everything from the closet except a few shelves and crates. Matt took an ash tray in for the waste.

The little room smelt of smoke and noodles. As always. A cigarette butt was crinkled in the ash tray and Matt was fixing something on his boot. Softly, Mello tapped him in the side with his shoe, startling the red-head.

"Woah! Jesus, Mello! Wanna give me some warning before you go kicking me?"

Mello shook his head.

"You didn't hear the door open?"

"Um, obviously not." Matt replied, eyes narrowing slightly.

Shaking his head Matt took in a steady breath before looking up at the blonde. Mello stared back. Something about that green eyed gaze made him unable to break eye contact. Slowly, Matt slid his hands lightly up Mello's leg, chin moving in to rest on his knee. As his hands moved up higher, Matt raked his fingertips back down the underside of Mello's thigh, grinning as he saw Mello's head tip back slightly and shut his eyes. He almost couldn't hear the soft groan that escaped the leather clad blonde's lips as he pressed his teeth against Mello's knee. Shaking his head slightly, Mello shuffled back a bit, cheeks red, as he cleared his throat.

"Come on Matt." He croaked, voice wavering a little. "I came to get you to so we could do our job…"

Matt smirked a little to cover up his disappointment.

"But I thought this was my job." He stated grinning up at Mello, who's red cheeks somehow darkened.

Giving the smart arsed red-head another, this time harder, kick in the side he backed out of the closet, whistled for Matt to follow. Picking himself back up from the second kick, Matt froze, nose screwed up. Mello had just whistled at him. Like a dog. A small grin crept across his face. He didn't know why but that made him feel good. Even if it seemed a little demeaning, he was Mello's dog, Mello's property.

He was Mello's.

He had to say, he really liked that.


End file.
